A Ordem
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: Eles eram investigadores, contratados para desvendar uma morte muito estranha e jornalistas que deveriam descobrir todos detalhem sobre esse caso. Mas essa investigação os levará até um mistério ainda maior escondido do mundo por séculos.FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Fichas

Notas: O anime Naruto e seus personagens (infelizmente XD) não me pertencem! Assim como o filme na qual essa história foi baseada!

Olá!

Esta é uma das minhas primeiras fics de ficha e a minha primeira fic de Naruto. Bom, um dia... Estava meu pai no sofá! E veio uma eu (\o/) lhe perturbar... Ele estava vendo um filme que tinha pegado na locadora e eu me interessei e assisti com ele, desde então (isso foi há uns 7 meses) estou para fazer essa história até que (com incentivo de umas amigas minhas) decidi por a idéia no "papel", eis que nasce "A Ordem", baseada no filme "The Order" (que não me pertence... Infelizmente... Ou seria felizmente?).

Resumo: A história se passa na Europa dos dias de hoje, a morte de um padre da ordem Carolíngia envolvendo circunstâncias misteriosas chama a atenção de alguns reconhecidos investigadores e da imprensa. As investigações se iniciam e começam a rumar para o Vaticano e segredos de uma misteriosa ordem oculta que se reúne em seu subterrâneo há séculos, vão colocar em cheque a história oficial da Idade Média, da Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana e da Inquisição na Europa.

Integrantes da Ordem:

- Streghe/Streghi (números de vagas indefinido): Significa bruxas/bruxos, em italiano, são descendentes da tradição da Stregheria (Bruxaria Italiana) que cultuavam os deuses pagãos, principalmente romanos e gregos, são chamadas de sacerdotisas ou sacerdotes dentro do Vaticano e pertencem a Congrega (termo utilizado pelos bruxos italianos, para definir um grupo de bruxos ligados por laços iniciáticos, que se reúnem para realizar Rituais e celebrações) são encarregados de guardar os mais obscuros segredos sobre a Igreja, a história e até mesmo sobre os Sins eaters. Não possuem nem um poder extraordinário sozinhos, apenas possuem o conhecimento detalhado sobre tudo aquilo que é condenado pela Igreja, inclusive algumas práticas e mais um pouco, mas juntos conseguem realizar rituais e cerimônias.

- Sins Eaters (3 vagas): São pessoas encarregadas de decidir o destino daqueles que estão para morrer, como se fossem juízes do purgatório, eles decidem quem vai para o Paraíso e quem vai para o Inferno. São pessoas comuns, porém são "imortais" (essas aspas serão explicadas ao longo da história) e possuem poderes que quase se equiparam aos de Deus (São oniscientes, podem se deslocar em segundos de um lugar para o outro. Diz a lenda que os sins eaters são pessoas que cometeram pecados imperdoáveis e para não ir para o Inferno, se propuseram a caminhar pela Terra servindo a Deus julgando quais são aqueles que merecem ir para o Paraíso ou para o Inferno.

Agora, vamos ao que interessa:

\\FICHA//

Nome completo: (Na ordem nome e sobrenome)

Apelido: (Se tiver)

Nacionalidade:

Posição na ordem: (Se é Sacerdote/Sacerdotisa ou Sin Eater)

Idade: (1. Se for Sin Eater diga sua idade real e a idade aparente. 2. Os personagens deverão ter no mínimo 17 anos!)

Data de Aniversário: (Não coloquem o ano)

Aparência: (Sejam detalhistas, por favor)

Roupas que gosta de usar: (Em casa, pra sair, pra dormir, para festas, ocasiões especiais, etc e etc... Menos para quando está reunido com a ordem)

Personalidade: (Sejam criativos, lembre-se que tanto sacerdotes/sacerdotizas quanto sins eater são pessoas COMUNS)

Manias:

Gosta de:

Não gosta de:

Hobbies:

História: (Sejam originais! Lembrando que: todas sacerdotisas e todos sacerdotes descendem de uma família de streghi. E que os Sins eaters são "antigos"...)

Por que sua família foi poupada durante a Inquisição: (Somente para Sacerdotes/Sacerdotisas)

Pecados imperdoáveis que cometeu: (Somente para os Sins Eaters)

Par: (Mais de 1 opção, pode ser qualquer personagem de Naruto.)

O que você acha do seu par?

O que o seu par acha de você?

Como você trata o seu par?

Como o seu par trata você?

Cena: (uma cena do seu personagem que vocês queiram que eu coloque na história... Pode ser de romance, ou de qualquer outra coisa)

Extras: (Qualquer coisa que queiram acrescentar sobre vocês ou o par de vocês)

Aceita morrer? (Eu não vou matar muita gente, só alguns)

Me autoriza a fazer algumas modificações se eu acha necessário?

É isso! Mandem suas fichinhas! Sejam originais! Não determinei quantas fichas vou escolher no total, depende de quantas fichas boas eu receber... Última coisa, se alguém estiver interessado em betar essa fic, me avise na review, junto com a ficha, por favor! Lembrando que: críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas!

Kissus!

Espero que gostem da história! ^.^

Até o próximo capitulo!


	2. Capitulo 1: Morte e Tragedie

* * *

_Créditos_: Infelizmente (ou felizmente! XD) Naruto não me pertence assim como o filme no qual essa história foi baseada... Créditos a minha maravilhosa pessoa que escreveu essa fic XD(Me impressiono cada vez mais com minha capacidade de ser egocentrica)! E a _Miyo Kyouhei_ que estará betando essa fic e puxando minha orelha pra cada erro que eu cometer (Além de ser o elemento que faz pressão pra eu continuar... Portanto: Pressionem ela! XD).

Olá!

Sei que demorei, mas aqui está o primeiro capitulo! Já aviso, não esperem que eu poste com uma freqüência menor do que a cada mês, porque eu tenho faculdade... Por isso tenho muitos trabalhos e milhões de textos pra ler (é... Se vc quiser fazer faculdade de humanas... Um conselho: Você não pode gostar de ler... Você tem que AMAR ler mais do que qualquer coisa na sua vida... Porque garanto que você passará boa parte de sua vida nesses 4 ou 5 anos... Lendo textos densos, pesados e complexos!). Enfim... Agora acabou a seção desabafo da autora... Então vamos ao que interessa: as ficha escolhidas!

Eu escolhi as fichas por originalidade! Recebi fichas muito boas e cada qual com sua personalidade, achei todas muito interessantes! Mas eu não estava muito afim de trabalhar com muiiitooos personagens, até porque é uma coisa MUITOO difícil... Então eu escolhi só 7, mas eu realmente espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a fic e me mandadno reviews com críticas, sugestões... Um agradinho sempre vai bem, também ^.^" Mas enfim... Agora aos escolhidos:

Personagem escolhido (autor da ficha) - Par

Sarah Willians (_nanetys_) – Kiba (_N/A: Acho que a sua ficha foi a primeira que eu recebi e logo que eu li... Já conseguia vislumbrar sua personagem q é fofa *-* demais na história!_)

Sienna CapreDonovan (_Miyo Kyouhei_) – Sasuke (_N/A: Adorei sua personagem! Principalmente o fato dela trocar de humor como se trocasse de roupa! XD Como presente te dou o disputado Sasuke!)_

Gwnnever Brunswichk (_Angel Pink_) – Neji (_N/A: E aí está nossa querida Gwin! Juro que a hora que eu vi o nome eu quase tive um treco só pensei "Ferrou! Nunca vou conseguir aprender a pronunciar esse nome!" Mas graças aos deuses você colocou a pronuncia do lado! E... Neji de presente pra você! Ps: Eu ainda tenho q apelar pro "crtl+c/ctrl+v" quando aparece o sobrenome dela XD_)** Leia as obs. No fim da fic.**

Mariane Silva Bovantheli () – Naruto (_N/A: O loiro ligado no 220v pra nossa querida sacerdotisa caçula e a rebelde da trupe!_ _Amei! Parabéns pela ficha!_)** Leia as obs. No fim da fic.**

Kathrine Evans (Kammy) – Itachi (_N/A: Já que você fez essa sua personagem "safadenha" eu resolvi já chutar o pau-da-barraca nesse primeiro capitulo mesmo! XD Aguarde..._) **Leia as obs. No fim da fic.**

Helena Capeto (Miss Sug-san) – Kakashi (_N/A: Mas que menina chata é essa Helena! Mas a ficha ficou ótima! Então, darei o pra garota moralista e cheia de "não me toques"!_)

Loan Moutbatten (neeBear) – Hinata (_N/A: Amei a história deles! TT-TT Acho que vou chorar toda vez que estiver fazendo uma cena dos dois! Muito linda a ficha! Ç.Ç Viva o único elemento masculino nesse mundo de mulheres! Paciência pra aguenta-las! XP_)

Agora, vamos à história! \o/

A Ordem

Capitulo 1 - Morte e tragedie

Japão, 2009,

Tokyo,

O quarto estava escuro, já era quase meia-noite do domingo, o céu noturno era iluminado pela lua e uma gostosa e sua vê brisa entrava pela janela. Um senhor de um pouco mais que 80 anos dormia tranquilamente. Sua saúde já não era mais a mesma, até os médicos haviam dito para os outros padres que, provavelmente, ele não viveria muito e, portanto, deveriam continuar com todas suas atividades cotidianas. Ele abriu os olhos, sabia que sua morte estava próxima, soube disso no momento em que seu médico parou de alertá-lo sobre os cuidados que deveria tomar e começou a falar sobre a brevidade da vida e sobre como as pessoas poderiam aproveitá-la mais, agora era só esperar ela se esvair completamente do seu corpo.

Voltou seu olhar para a janela e para a lua, queria contemplá-la em todo seu esplendor, mas havia alguém sentado na janela, tapando a claridade da lua e impedindo que o senhor a visse melhor. O velho deu apenas um sorriso de canto de boca como se já esperasse que aquilo acontecesse. A pessoa levantou e pisou no chão, começou a andar lentamente em direção a cama e disse:

- Pelo jeito o senhor já me esperava, Bispo Watanabe...– o tom de voz era suave e tranqüilo e muito polido, era uma voz feminina. (_N/A: Gente... Eu juro que eu tentei pensar num nome melhor... Mas... Não deu! Eu realmente estava sem idéias pra nomes!_)

- Acho que sim... Eu não tinha certeza sobre a existência de vocês, pensei que fosse apenas mais um conto fantasioso no meio de todo o vasto campo de mitos e lendas européias, mas vejo que me enganei... – disse o Bispo com a voz fraca mostrando o quanto estava debilitado.

- Pois é... Então suponho que o senhor saiba que sua morte está muito próxima e provavelmente amanhã será seu último dia no mundo dos homens. – falou próxima da cama. – Minha pergunta é... Quer se confessar e viver o dia de amanhã ou gostaria de acabar com tudo isso agora mesmo para não dar chance ao demônio de te tentar?

- Quero acabar com isso agora... Não quero que isso tenha sido em vão... Existe alguém que escolhe esperar a morte? – perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Sim... Vários... Todos acabam sendo tentados, alguns resistem... Outros não e fazem com que meu trabalho tenha sido completamente em vão... – disse, com a mesma calma na voz, se afastando e pegando uma cadeira e colocando no centro do quarto. – O senhor não se importa de sujar o chão?

- Não, não, prefiro que seja agora mesmo... Como procederá? – perguntou se levantando vagarosamente.

- O senhor se levanta da cama, pega uma faca, volta até aqui e corta os seus pulsos verticalmente em uma veia grande... Pois ai a veia ficará mais aberta e o sangue não irá coagular o suficiente para fechar o ferimento e enquanto sangra irá dizer para mim todos os pecados que cometeu em vida. – respondeu a pessoa.

- Sim... E então estarei perdoado? –perguntou o Bispo se dirigindo para a porta.

- Não! Ai eu julgarei se o senhor merece ser perdoado e entrar no Paraíso para descansar pela eternidade ou se o senhor merece queimar no fogo do Inferno e pagar por tudo que fez em vida... Muito simples! –respondeu como se estivesse sorrindo nesse exato momento.

- Mas serei enterrado como suicida... Jamais conseguirei a salvação! – disse hesitante já com a mão no trinco da porta.

- E o senhor realmente acredita que sua salvação está em uma missa medíocre no seu enterro? Ou no fato do senhor ter sido ou não enterrado em solo sagrado? Ora... Faça-me o favor! Eu que decido se o senhor será salvo ou não... Vocês, homens mortais, não decidem nada!Aliás, decidem... Muitos de vocês conseguem traçar um caminho que leva direto ao Inferno, sem escalas! – logo após essa fala o Bispo Watanabe saiu pela porta.

- Mas posso saber quantos vocês são? Qual é seu nome? De onde vieram? – perguntou o senhor voltando após algum tempo com a faca em mãos.

- Contando comigo, somos três... Somos aqueles que cometeram pecados imperdoáveis e nos oferecemos para ser os juízes de Deus como forma de nos redimir até que chegue nossa morte ou o juízo final... – fez uma breve pausa e deu um leve riso. – Me chamo Gwnnever Brunswichk (_N/A: Gente! Lê-se como Guinevere!!!_) e tenho 238 anos! Mas vamos ao que interessa... Sente-se, corte seus pulsos e comece a falar todos seus pecados, por favor. – falou apontando para a cadeira com um sorriso agradável no rosto.

* * *

Um clarão chamou a atenção de todos os residentes no convento, vinha do quarto do Bispo Watanabe. Alguns dos padres subiram para verificar o que seria aquela estranha luz, que havia começado fraca e havia ganhado uma força impressionante. Abriram a porta. A luz estava intensa. Em um repente tudo ficou escuro e somente a luz da Lua iluminava o aposento, Mas foi o suficiente para ver uma jovem de uns 19 anos, de cabelos lisos, até os ombros, vermelhos como o sangue e com uma delicada franja na testa, pele branca, magra e medindo por volta de 1,75m. Usava um sobretudo preto acinturado que chegava ao meio de suas canelas, engolir algo, olhar assustada para eles com seus verdes vivos e simplesmente sumir.

- Chamem a polícia! –berrou um dos padres. Dizendo em um tom mais baixo, logo depois. –Assassinaram o Bispo Watanabe...

* * *

Inglaterra, por volta das 16horas,

Londres,

Mais uma tarde chuvosa na capital do Império Britânico (1) (império?), um homem que parecia ter uns 25 anos estava na varanda contemplando a rua. Ele era alto, magro e com a pele pálida, um rosto muito bem definido com nariz fino, sobrancelhas grossas e bem feitas, uma boca fina contraída em uma expressão de tédio e olhos azuis claros e cristalinos, expressando pura indiferença (é...eu não usaria indiferença de novo, já ficou claro antes) e até um pouco de tédio do homem, seu cabelo era negro, porém opaco, muito rebelde e bagunçado, chegava á base de seu pescoço, com uma franja comprida que cobria parte de seus olhos, em um corte repicado.(emuxo, mas gatenho XD) Usava apenas uma calça larga de moletom preta, e apesar disso o homem possuía um porte aristocrático, mesmo estando curvado e estar apoiando os braços na grade da varanda.(uhh, pose sexy...yammy!)

- Loan! Aconteceu uma coisa terrível! – disse uma voz feminina vinda de dentro do apartamento, o que surpreendeu o moreno, fazendo com que ele se virasse rapidamente.

- Gwnnever... Você, por acaso, sabe o que são portas e pra que ela são feitas? – disse em tom excêntrico apesar de sua expressão continuar a mostrar completa indiferença.

Gwin estava com uma expressão muito preocupada no rosto e sua voz continha uma ponta de nervosismo, estava claro que algo não estava certo. O sobretudo estava colocado de forma displicente, o que não era comum para a mulher, revelava o vestido branco bem solto e a rasteirinha branca que usava, ela apertava as mãos em sinal de nervosismo.

- Ok... Você venceu... O que houve? – perguntou o homem ainda com sua cara inexpressiva.

- É.... Que... Sabe o Bispo japonês... Bom... Quando fui terminar o ritual...–parou fechou os olhos para encontrar as palavras certas, mas não havia nada que parecesse melhor do que ser extremamente direta e assim o fez em um tom de voz mais alto. – Eu... EU FUI VISTA! Ok?

- Você... Foi vista?! – até Loan alterou seu tom de voz. –Por quantas pessoas?

- Umas quatro ou cinco... Precisamos avisar a todos! – a ruiva não conseguia esconder seu nervosismo.

- Você avisa a Kathrine e a Sarah, eu vou me trocar e avisarei a Sienna e Mariane... E peça pra Kathrine avisar a Helena... – dizia com um tom de voz indiferente, apesar de uma pitada de preocupação.

- Sim... – assim a garota sumiu.

- Lá vamos nós... –suspirou pesadamente o moreno caminhando em direção ao quarto.(nhaaaa, que legaaaal)

---\\---

Liverpool,

Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, lisos que chegavam a sua cintura entrava aos tropeços (XD)em casa e não estava sozinha. O rosto branco, com algumas pequenas sardas nas bochechas "fofinhas" (kawaaaaiii, quero apertarr)(N/A: Não achei palavra melhor!), estava corado, os lábios carnudos e rosados estavam vermelhos. Não era muito alta, media por volta de 1,65m, mas o salto da bota de couro, que chegavam a seus joelhos, a ajudava a não ter que ficar nas pontas dos pés durante os beijos, não era esguia, possuía seios grandes que estavam amostra em sua blusa vermelha, justa, com um generoso decote.(caliente!) As pernas bem formadas também estavam amostra com a saia preta de pregas e curta, junto com a meia 7/8 preta que estavam presas por uma cinta-liga da mesma cor, o sobretudo já havia ficado em algum lugar do chão, assim como sua boina francesa(mui caliente!).O companheiro de Kath e a mesma tinham pressa em chegar ao quarto, enquanto deixavam peças de roupas pelo caminho.

A ruiva que aparentava ter apenas 18 anos já estava completamente nua, se preparando para acabar com seu desejo crescente, só faltava tirar a última peça de roupa de seu companheiro que, no momento, era a única coisa que lhe separava deste momento(SELVARRE! XD), quando:

- KATHRINE EVANS, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – O berro fez com que os dois amantes se separassem num rápido movimento, tentando se cobrir com o lençol.

- EU É QUE PERGUNTO! NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE SURGIR ASSIM, GWIN! PORTA EXISTE PRA ISSO, PORRA! – berrou a ruiva furiosa, enquanto o homem que a acompanhava estava surpreso e não entendia nada.

- Você me disse que não dividia casa com ninguém... –falou o homem enrolado em um cobertor.

- E não divido! Não faço idéia de como ela tenha entrado aqui! – disse lançando um olhar fuzilador para a outra ruiva.

- Não interessa! Tenho algo urgente... – Ia deixar por isso mesmo, até que viu que a outra iria abrir a boca para retrucar. – E NÃO, não pode esperar! Entendeu?(hohohoh)

- Entendi... – se virou para o rapaz com uma voz chateada. – Acho que você deve ir embora, Ben...

- Não espere que eu volte, Kath! – disse o homem , cheio de sarcasmo. Saindo pela porta do quarto. E indo a passos pesados até a sala, enquanto vestia rapidamente as roupas que haviam ficado pelo caminho. – E eu me chamo Christopher! –falou batendo a porta de entrada.

- Que seja! Não vou mais vê-lo mesmo... – disse em um tom baixo, emburrada. Por fim, retomou sua fúria. – Mas o que é tão importante a ponto de interromper um momento tão... Crucial da vida quanto este?!

- Sabe esta minha última missão? – perguntou em um tom sério, a outra apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. – Eu fui vista ou umas 5 ou 6 pessoas...

- Você... Foi vista? – disse mais para si mesma do que para outra. – O que devemos fazer?!

- Você vai avisar a Helena... Só as sacerdotisas têm esse poder de decisão.

- Certo! Mas por que EU que tem que avisar ELA?! – disse ainda surpresa. Gwinnever só deu balançou os ombros e sumiu, Kath saiu recolhendo as roupas que havia deixado espalhadas, vestiu-as, colocou o sobretudo preto, a boina e sumiu.

* * *

Itália,

Roma,

Sarah Willians estava entretida vendo um filme romântico, vendo... Porque enquanto as cenas passavam seu cérebro imaginava as mais românticas e inusitadas cenas que viriam a acontecer em sua vida quando achasse seu "príncipe encantado". (nhaa, que fofa, adorei ela XD)Ela tinha 18 anos, seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros, lisos lhe caiam pelos ombros em um corte desfiado nas pontas em forma de "V" cobriam o piercing transversal em sua orelha esquerda, sua testa estava encoberta pela franja, também desfiada. As sobrancelhas finas e arqueadas faziam com que os belos e sonhadores olhos castanhos-esverdeados se destacassem.(Mano, essa menina parece com a minha personagem u.u) Sua pele era morena não muito bronzeada, a blusa de alcinhas deixava a tatuagem colorida de uma borboleta visível(clichê), seu corpo tinha belas curvas e media por volta de 1,60m, suas bochechas se contraiam em uma expressão alegre, o que salientava as poucas pequenas sardas que tinha.

- Principessa (2), quer sorvete? – perguntou o homem de meia idade da cozinha.

- Não, papai... Obrigada... – disse imaginando mais uma situação romântica consigo mesma, digna de um lindo filme.

O homem veio carregando dois pequenos potes de vidro e duas colheres, sentou-se ao lado da filha e deu um dos potes e uma das colheres para ela. Sarah apenas olhava o recipiente de vidro com sorvete dentro, não havia pedido para o pai, até que ele disse:

- Não vai querer? Tudo bem... É o seu favorito... Mas, sobra mais pra mim! –riu o senhor.

Mais do que de pressa a garota pegou o pote e começou a devorar a bola de sorvete, quando Gwin surgiu no meio da sala, assustando um pouco os que estavam ali, tranqüilos.

- Gwnnever, você não pode... – o senhor foi cortado pela própria.

- Sim, eu sei, eu sei... Não posso ficar simplesmente entrando assim na casa dos outros... Sei que porta existe... Já ouvi isso duas vezes, hoje! – Suspirou. – Mas esse não é o ponto...

- Então... Diga! – sorriu a inglesa de cabelos castanhos de forma simpática.

- Eu fui vista! – disse com determinação.

- Ahn... Como assim, foi vista, Gwin? Você está nas ruas todos os dias... –disse ainda sorrindo.

- Não é isso... Me viram executando minha tarefa. – disse suspirando.

- Sério? E o que faremos agora? – perguntou Sarah olhando, ora para o pai, ora para a ruiva.

- Olha... Isso não é comigo... Vocês sacerdotes e sacerdotisas que devem decidir o que fazer, eu não tenho qualquer poder de decisão sobre a Ordem. – falou a ruiva se sentando no sofá.

- Talvez seja hora de consultar os livros, Banbola (3)... – falou o pai colocando a mão sobre o ombro da filha.

- Então... Acho que devemos fazer isso... – se levantou. – Muito obrigada, Gwin!

- Não há de que, Sarah... Eu acho... – disse sumindo logo em seguida. Precisava ir pra casa esfriar a cabeça.

Sarah foi até a biblioteca, não sem antes passar em seu quarto e pegar seu gatinho de pelúcia cinza e branco, chamado Faffy. Ele lhe daria a segurança que precisava nesse momento para tomar uma decisão.

---\\---

Quando Loan tocou a campainha da casa, esperava qualquer coisa, menos ver a dona da residência com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, provavelmente por um choro prolongado e uma caixa de lenços de papel na mão.(hehehe) O nome dela era Sienna CapreDonavan, era uma bela mulher de feições clássicas, nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado adornado com um pequeno piercing de pedrinha de brilhante, sobrancelhas finas e bem arqueadas, boca com lábios ligeiramente finos, um corpo bonito apesar de não ter nem uma curva muito acentuada e belos olhos verdes vivos (mudei, pq minha personagem ia ficar muito parecida com a outra, agora ela tem olhos verdes mesmo XD) que estavam vermelhos e inchados, os cabelos castanhos claros, lisos e nas pontas se formavam leves cachos, normalmente alinhados estavam bagunçados. A mulher usava um vestido frente única de malha que ia até seus joelhos com uma estampa de folhas bem simples, que parecia ser bem confortável, estava descalça.

- Entre, por favor, Loan... –disse com a voz triste e chorosa abrindo passagem para o inglês. – O que aconteceu para você vir aqui tão de repente? – perguntou se dirigindo ao sofá.

Loan se sentou na poltrona que ficava ao lado, a Tv estava ligada e, pelo que ele concluiu, o filme que passava deveria ser um desses dramas melosos que sempre terminavam em tragédia, o rapaz só suspirou com a cena, para ele, completamente ridícula.

- Espere um momento, eu amo essa cena! – interrompeu a italiana repetindo as falas do protagonista com uma voz mais embargada ainda pelo choro, lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto. –"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." (4)

- Meu Deus... – disse o moreno para si, inconformado com a cena depressiva. Até que aumentou o tom de voz. – Gwnnever foi vista engolindo um pecado.

- Ah.. Tá... Fala pra ela tomar mais cuidado pra não ser... Vista... –Sienna parou por alguns segundos, como se digerisse o que acabara de ouvir. – Vista... Vista?! – olhou para Loan com um olhar surpreso, agora nem mais uma lágrima sequer escorria de seus olhos, mas o tom de voz era calmo. – Você... Está me dizendo... Que aquela Gwnnever que caminha pela Terra há 238 anos e realiza essa função há cerca de 220 anos foi... Vista?! – o tom de voz da mulher era completamente cínico e seu tom de voz aumentava progressivamente.

- Acho que você entendeu... - disse Loan com uma pitada de deboche na voz.

- Eu vou MATAR ESSA DESGRAÇADA! Ela tem alguma noção do que ela fez?! Como ela pôde FALHAR numa missão desse jeito?! ARGH! Que... ÓDIO! – agora a italiana berrava de ódio a plenos pulmões, já o moreno mantinha sua habitual indiferença.

-Agora que você já sabe... Pode discutir isso com as outras Streghe... – logo após isso sumiu, deixando a mulher quase espumando de raiva.

---//---

Uma adolescente que deveria ter seus 17 anos, media cerca de 1,68m, magra, de seios pequenos e um bumbum médio(XD), passeava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Roma, pensava em quão inútil sua estada lá estava sendo, a pela branca e delicada contrastava com os cabelos negros e lisos até seus ombros, os olhos castanhos bem escuros deixavam evidente que a garota não estava neste mundo. Usava uma camiseta ao estilo baby look da banda Metallica, uma calça jeans preta com algumas correntes prateadas na lateral, o pé pequeno e delicado estava calçado por um all star preto escrito na lateral "Rock Star" em rosa e com diversas estrelas desenhadas.(ok, deixe-me adivinhar...emo roqueira rebelde sem causa?) As unhas pintadas de azul-claro alisavam uma mecha de seus cabelos. Seus pensamentos estavam no Brasil, sua terra natal, sentia muita falta da mãe e da avó e só conseguia falar com elas por telefone uma vez por semana, devido as altas tarifas de DDI. Poderia estar lá com elas, já que, desde que chegara em Roma, não havia feito nada de muito útil:

- Você não olha por onde anda, não? Seu tapado, idiota, filho de uma... – parou imediatamente ao erguer a cabeça e ver que era Loan que estava postado do em sua frente com sua seriedade estampada no rosto.

- Prazer em vê-la, também, Mariane... – disse o mais velho com um tom de deboche, mas logo voltou a seriedade. – Tenho algo urgente a tratar!

- Tudo bem, então... Vamos para minha casa... Ela é aqui perto... – respondeu olhando-o com certo estranhamento.(ui! De quebra convidando pra casa!)

Caminharam pelas ruas em silêncio, apesar da pressa, Mariane andava na frente e Loan seguia logo atrás. Em cinco minutos estavam em frente a porta da casa da garota, ela retirou a chaves de um dos bolsos da casa e abriu, convidou o inglês para entrar e ele a seguiu para dentro. Ela jogou as chaves em cima da mesa de centro da sala e foi para a cozinha. A casa estava habitável, mas a cozinha... Loan não disse nada, haviam milhares de pratos dentro da pia, assim como talheres e copos.

- Diga, o que é tão importante assim? – falou enquanto pegava um copo e o enchia de água do filtro ao lado da pia.

- Gwnnever foi vista em missão. – foi seco, direto e seu tom de voz continuava completamente indiferente.

- O QUE!? –exclamou a brasileira. – Depois eu que sou irresponsável e infantil! Não acredito que ela vacilou dessa forma!

- Acredite... Mas agora, você deve se concentrar em seus deveres de sacerdotisa e deliberar com os outros sobre o que nós faremos. –se levantou. – Agora, com licença, mas o dever me chama! – e sumiu após dizer isso.

- Agora vou fazer aquelas chatas engolirem tudo o que disseram sobre responsabilidade para mm! – falou Mariane para si mesma e saiu a passos firmes em direção ao quarto.

* * *

França,

Villeneuve-les-Avignon,

Era mais uma tarde tranqüila, um cavalo negro galopava rapidamente pelos campos da propriedade, em cima dele uma mulher de cabelos negros, ondulados e brilhantes, que chegavam até o meio de suas costas e formavam leves cachos nas pontas estavam presos em uma trança firme, alguns fios mais curtos caiam sobre seu rosto. Os olhos violetas, intensos e penetrantes miravam o horizonte, sem jamais se distraírem, o nariz pequeno e delicado emitia uma respiração ofegante, os lábios rosados e bem delineados se abriram para que a mulher murmurasse:

- Oh, Oh... On a arrivé, Noir... (5) – o cavalo parou.

A mulher pulou de cima dele. Era alta, media por volta de 1,72m, magra e esbelta, apesar das pernas firmes e bem torneadas serem evidentes por causa do culote (5) azul-marinho. Assim como os seios medianos, nada excepcionais para os padrões, e a cintura fina eram evidenciados pela camiseta pólo lilás que estava para dentro da calça, deixando-a justa e o cinto de couro preto com pequenas ferraduras em prata adornava os quadris, também medianos e que também não tinham nada de excepcional. Retirou as luvas de couro pretas da mão e passou as rédeas do cavalo por cima de sua cabeça e andou com ele até a árvore que estava próxima, abriu parcialmente o zíper das botas de couro preta, justas que chegavam até, pouco abaixo, de seus joelhos, afrouxando-as um pouco e se sentou. Estava tudo muito tranqüilo, ela sentada à sombra da árvore, seu cavalo negro com uma estrela (6) branca na testa. Até que:

-LELE! – um berro alegre foi ouvido e vinha e seu lado esquerdo, assustou tanto a morena quanto o cavalo desta que nervoso recuou alguns passos pra trás, fazendo com que a dona fosse até ele, disse algo baixinho enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.

- Srta. Evans, eu já lhe disse que não pode aparecer assim e sabe que apelidos não me apetecem nem um pouco! – disse com uma voz visivelmente irritada.

- Nah, Helena! Eu já te disse que pode me chamar só de Kath! Sem cerimônias...- respondeu a inglesa.

- Acontece que não é de meu agrado, além disso, não tenho essa intimidade para com a senhorita, do mesmo modo em que a senhorita não tem essa intimidade para comigo... – respondeu a francesa de sem perder a calma.

- Tá bom então... Mas não é pra isso que eu vim aqui... – falou Kath se sentando na grama com as costas apoiadas na árvore. Helena só ergeu uma de suas sobrancelhas esperando que a outra continuasse. - Acontece que a Gwin, foi vista engolindo os pecados daquele Bispo oriental...

- Sério que ela foi vista? – perguntou Helena voltando o olhar para a ruiva, como se quisesse garantias de que o que ela falava era verdade.

- Sim, Le... – parou quando viu o olhar assassino da francesa. – Helena....

- Melhor! Sabe... Acontecer uma fatalidade dessas, era esperado de você, Srta. Evans... Mas da Srta. Brunswichk?! Jamais esperei que ela se descuidasse dessa maneira... – completou a morena pensativa.

- O que?! Você acha que eu faria algo assim?! – a inglesa estava a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos, quando percebeu que nesse meio tempo Helena já tinha subido em seu cavalo e galopava de volta para casa. –Odeio quando ela faz isso!

* * *

Sarah se encontrava enfrente ao espelho de seu quarto, com o livro apoiado em um banco. Sienna abriu a porta de seu guarda-roupas e se postou em frente a seu espelho de corpo inteiro. Mariane foi até o banheiro e se postou na frente do espelho. Helena adentrou apressada em seu quarto, estava ofegante devido a corrida, e se sentou no banco de sua penteadeira mirando o espelho desta.

Colocaram as duas mãos sobre o espelho respiraram fundo e começaram a falar num tom calmo e determinado:

- Artemis grande custode, venite al mio aiuto! Specchio che riflette l'immagine! Specchio che riflette chi sono! Specchio che riflette la mia anima! (7) – O encantamento aconteceu rápido, no momento seguinte todas podiam se ver através dos espelhos, simultaneamente.

- E então? O que acharam da situação? – A primeira a falar foi Sienna, ela estava muito séria.

- Oh... Eu não sei... Consultei todos os livros dos meus antepassados... E parece que nunca aconteceu algo do gênero... –disse Sarah com uma ponta de desapontamento na voz.

-Casos extremos pedem medidas extremas e urgentes! – Helena disse com sua habitual calma e com seu semblante sério. – Faremos o que for preciso... Estão de acordo?

-Sim – responderam as duas que haviam se pronunciado.

- E nós vamos fazer o que? Matar a Gwin? Ela não pode ser morta! – Mariane disse com sua voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Não sei o que faremos... Mas alguma coisa temos que decidir, Mari... – falou Sarah em um tom compreensivo.

- Eles já devem ter chamado a polícia, Mari! E ai? Uma hora eles vão achar a Gwin... – a italiana se pronunciou.

- Eu sei... Mas com certeza eles vão desistir da investigação! – Mariane falava como se fosse óbvio. Todas a olharam com certo receio, ela continuou. – Ok, eu sei que uma hora eles vão encontrar os registros da Gwin... Mas e daí? Ela tem mais de 210 anos! Ninguém em sã consciência procura alguém que, se estivesse vivo, teria essa idade!

- Você está certa, Srta. Bovantheli... – falou a francesa pensativa. –Mas... Se eles chegarem até nós... Teremos de nos reunir!

- Eles nunca vão chegar até nós... – repetiu Sarah, mas algo dizia que ela não podia ficar tranqüila.

- Tudo bem! Se eles chegarem a qualquer uma, essa virá aqui pra Roma e convocará as outras! – Sienna estava realmente séria, nem parecia aquela que havia atendido a porta para Loan.

- Tudo bem, então. – falaram em uníssono.

- Só espero que você esteja certa, Mari... – Sarah falou e então todas se afastaram dos espelhos e o encantamento se desfez.

Agora era só rezar para Deus, para que ele não permitisse que os investigadores japoneses chegassem à Roma.

_Continua..._

(1)- Gente, por mais estranho que isso pareça... A Inglaterra AINDA é sede do Império Britânico, não mais constituído por Metrópole e Colônia, mas que é constituído pelo Reino Unido, (Dããã! XD~), Irlanda do Norte, Antigua e Barbuda, Austrália, Bahamas, Barbados, Belize, Canadá, Granada, Jamaica, Nova Zelândia, Papua-Nova Guiné, São Cristóvão e Nevis, Santa Lúcia, São Vincente e Granadinas, Ilhas Salomão e Tuvalu. Isso acontece, pois a Rainha Isabel (Elisabeth) II é a rainha e Chefe de Estado em todos esses países e ilhas, sendo os Chefes de Governo presidentes e primeiros-ministros eleitos pelos habitantes dos territórios mencionados.

(2)– Significa "Princesa" em italiano (Sei q é meio óbvio... Mas enfim... Deixa quieto... ^.^')

(3)– Significa "Banbola", também em italiano.

(4)- É uma fala da peça Romeu e Julieta de Shakespeare e, é claro, uma fala do filme Romeu e Juliete, que tem como protagonista Leonardo DiCaprio.

(5)– "Agente chegou, Noir" – em francês, detalhe, Noir quer dizer, ébano, negro, preto (estou falando de cores)

(6) -Estrela é uma marca, geralmente branca, que os cavalos tem na testa, geralmente são redondas e pequenas (para um cavalo!)

(7) – "Artemis grande guardiã, venha a meu auxílio! Espelho que reflete a imagem! Espelho que reflete que sou! Espelho que reflete minha alma!" –também em italiano! E eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor!

No próximo capitulo...

"_V__ocês tem certeza que é essa pessoa mesmo?"_

_"Se você não conseguir uma excelente história para uma excelente matéria, você está DESPEDIDO!Entendeu? DES-PE-DI-DO!"_

_"Acho que devemos desistir dessa investigação..."_

_"Uchiha-san, só uma entrevista, por favor!"_

_"Podemos circular livremente e ler qualquer texto da biblioteca da paróquia?"_

_"Você realmente acredita que o bispo não cometeu suicídio, Hatake-san?!"_

_"Encontrei!"_

_(...)_

**Obs: **Kammy, e Angel Pink, eu fiz algumas alterações nas histórias de suas personagens, espero que não se importem! Era só isso... Ao longo da fic vocês vão ver as alterações que eu fiz!

É isso ai!

Então... Me mandem reviews com o q vocês acharam... Críticas, sugestões, ameaças XD~

**Campanha: Faça uma ficwritter hiper feliz! Mande reviews pra ela! \o/ XD**

Kissus!

Até o próximo!

_Kitana-Sama_


	3. Capitulo 2: La Ricerca

**Disclaimer:** O anime/manga Naruto não me pertencem (Quem me dera.... Ç.Ç), assim como seus personagens. As OCs dessa fic pertencem única e exclusivamente a suas autoras.

Olá!

Desculpem a demora, mas como eu disse: Não desistirei dessa fic! Irei até o final! E aqui está mais um capítulo, faz tempo que ele está pronto e que minha beta me devolveu... Mas eu não estava tendo tempo para publica-lo! O que importa é que eu o publiquei, as OCs não aparecem nesse capítulo, mas ele vai ser muito importante para entender a proposição da história! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Agora, respondendo as reviews:

**Nanetys – **Olá! Que bom que ficou feliz ^.^ A Sarah realmente combina com o Kiba! E como eu poderia me esquecer do Faffy? Achei ele tão fofo... E... Sei lá... Fofo! *-* Desculpe pelos comentários... São da minha Beta... E eu esqueci de tirar alguns u.u' ... Obrigada pela compreensão... E desculpe pelo atraso desse capitulo, ele já ta pronto a um tempão e demorei pra mandar pra minha Beta!  
Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Hitachiin Thata - **Não ligue... Pra eu começar a ser escolhidas nas fics, demorou muito... Eu não sabia fazer fichas ù.u... Acredite, eu era péssima! Espero que acompanhe essa fic... Mas olhe pelo lado positivo... Você entrou na minha outra fic (na Les Plus Belles)! \o/  
Kissus!  
Espero que continue acompanhando a fic!

**Angel Pink – **Sim, sim! A Gwin se descuidou... E isso ainda vai se tornar uma dor de cabeça enorme para as Sacerdotisas, porque, teoricamente, a Gwin já está morta... Já que um ser humano não consegue viver 150 anos, quanto mais 200 e muitos XD Se escolhi sua ficha o mérito é seu, que fez uma boa ficha ^.^'  
Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Kammy –** Sabe o que eu fiz com sua personagem? A hora que eu pensei... "Putz! Olha só o que essa daí me aprontou..." Cheguei a cogitar a idéia de que não saberia trabalhar com a Kath... Mas ai pensei novamente "Já que ela ta tentando me sacanear... Então eu sacanearei com ela também! Hauhauhaahuahauahu!"  
Que bom que gostou ^.^  
KIssus, até o próximo capitulo!

**neeBear – **Eu juro que tive uma vontade quase incontrolável de criar uma OC pra ser par do Loan XD Ele é muito lindo, charmoso, o homem perfeito, ideal, dos sonhos...! Eu amo ele *-* Olha... Não cheguei a pensar na idade exata do Bispo Watanabe... Mas... Pensei algo entre 90 e 90 e muitos anos! XD~ Sim, ele era bem velhinho!  
Provavelmente você já viu esse nome sim, Watanabe é um sobrenome super comum no Japão, é como se fosse Silva aqui no Brasil. Gwnnever é mesmo o nome da Gwin o sobrenome é Brunswichk! Achei super legal! A Sarah é uma fofa e eu amo ela! Pegação? Espere e verá o tipo de mulher que é a Kath, ai sim, você verá a pegação... O.o! A Sienna, pra mim, é super fácil escrever sobre ela, porque a personalidade dela é idêntica a uma das minhas melhores amigas! XD É só pensar como minha amiga reagiria as situações em que coloco a Sienna e _voilá_! A Helena é uma personagem de ficha, você irá se divertir muito com ela, ainda mais quando ela encontrar com o Kakashi, que é o oposto dela em praticamente tudo!  
AH! Quanto sobre a repetição... Eu sei... Depois que li o capitulo de novo... Vi a mancada... Mas aí eu já havia publicado...  
Agora... Quanto a descrição... Digamos que eu sou ávida leitora de Tolkien, amo descrições longas, cheias de figuras de linguagem e detalhes, tive de me controlar para não ser mais detalhista, porque sei que as pessoas não gostam muito disso e preferem diálogos e ações rápidas.  
Espero que goste desse capítulo! Continue me enviando críticas e sugestões! São essas reviews que eu mais aprecio, pois contribuem com a minha melhora pessoal. ^.^

**Miss Sug-san –** Olá! Sim, a Helena foi escolhida! As pessoa são diferentes, você tem a Mari que é a rebelde, a Sarah que é A FOFA *-*, a Sienna que é a "que troca de humor tão fácil quanto se trocasse de roupa" e a Helena que é a "que tem um espírito velho num corpo jovem!", além disso tem o Loan que é O GALÃ da história (Sério, eu amo ele... E minha beta também! Vamos roubá-lo pra nós, transformá-lo em muçulmano e casar com ele XD), a Gwin que é A determinada (move mundos quando quer algo) e, claro, a Kath que é A GRANDE Pervertida! Cada um tem seu papel e sempre precisamos de uma personagem moralista XD Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste mais ainda desse capítulo! Kissus!

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews! ^.^ Epero continuar a recebê-las e agora, vamos ao que interessa: A História!

A Ordem

Capitulo 2 – La Ricerca

A área já estava cercada de policiais e estes já tinham passado a fita isolando o local dos curiosos que passavam por perto e, mais importante do que eles, impedindo o acesso da imprensa ao local. A perícia já se encontrava no local e só esperavam a equipe de investigadores que havia sido encarregada de solucionar esse caso. Vários repórteres de jornais também esperavam ansiosos a chegada dos investigadores, porque assim poderiam entrevista-los para descobrir mais detalhes do estranho caso do suicido do Bispo.

Se passou apenas alguns minutos e um carro encostou, dele saíram dois homens morenos, ambos de cabelos lisos, com uma franja, pele branca e feições sérias e olhos negros, um deles media por volta de 1,75m, tinha o cabelo comprido, mais ou menos até o meio das costas, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e duas marcas retas abaixo dos olhos. Usava um sobretudo preto que chegava até pouco abaixo de seus joelhos e que estava aberto, revelando a camisa social branca e a gravata azul-marinho firme de nó bem feito. O outro tinha cabelos mais curtos, arrepiados na parte de trás, também tinha a estatura em algo ao redor de 1,75m, usava apenas uma camisa social preta e uma gravata, também azul-marinha, com o nó meio frouxo. Logo que os repórteres os virão, correram em sua direção, mas eles apertaram o passo e entraram na área restrita, rapidamente.

---//---

Entraram nos aposentos do bispo, o corpo já havia sido recolhido, mas tudo estava intacto para que os peritos examinassem, lá já se encontrava um homem de cabelos prateados, meio bagunçados, olhos bicolores, sendo o direito negro e o esquerdo vermelho, uma estranha máscara negra encobria seu rosto até a altura do nariz, media por volta de 1,81m e se encontrava sentado na cama do clérigo, lendo alguma coisa. A gravata vermelha havia sido afrouxada, as mangas da camisa social estavam dobradas até a altura de seus cotovelos e o paletó preto estava jogado ao seu lado.

- Não deveria estar aí, Kakashi-san... – disse o de cabelos compridos.

- Humpf... Eu tenho certeza de que esse local não terá a mínima importância para o caso, Itachi –san... –respondeu fechando o livro e colocando-o no bolso interior do paletó.

- Onde estão os Padres? – Perguntou o de cabelos mais curtos.

- Já devem estar vindo, Sasuke-san... – falou o homem de cabelos prateados se levantando vagarosamente.

Não demorou muito e os padres que habitavam o local chegaram ao quarto, estavam receosos e não gostavam muito do clima mórbido do local e do cheiro de sangue ainda presente. Sasuke pegou um papel dobrado dentro de seu bolso, desdobrou-o, nele estava impressa a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, deu aos padres que pegaram o papel sem entender o propósito.

- Essa é a mulher que viram, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele.

- Sim! Ela mesmo... Este retrato está quase perfeito! – falou o mais velho dos três.

- Vocês têm certeza que é essa pessoa mesmo? – olhou os padres de forma desconfiada e intimidadora.

- Sim, porquê? – disse um outro.

- Porque se ela estivesse viva... Teria mais de 200 anos! – respondeu olhando nos olhos de cada um.

- Nós temos certeza! Pode ser que ela seja uma serva do Demônio... – falou o mais novo receoso.

* * *

Um garoto loiro de cabelos espetados e bagunçados esperava apreensivo o elevador, seus olhos azuis miravam o ora a porta do objeto, ora o visor que indicava em qual andar este se encontrava. A camisa branca estava para fora da calça jeans e as mangas estavam dobradas, ele detestava essa sensação... Seu chefe havia chamado-o para seu escritório, urgentemente, ou seja, isso não era uma coisa nem um pouco boa. Se fosse ganhar uma promoção, um bônus, um aumento, ou qualquer coisa boa, seu chefe teria dito pra ele dar uma passadinha em sua sala quando tivesse um tempinho. Mas não ele havia dito para se apresentar imediatamente, para largar tudo que estava fazendo e ir para lá, em resumo, isso não cheirava bem. A onomatopéia clássica indicou que o elevador chegara, suspirou findo e entrou no elevador informou o andar a atendente e viu a porta se fechar lentamente.

Bateu na porta da sala, esperava que demorasse mais, mas a resposta foi rápida, um "Entre, Uzumaki-san!" em um tom pouco amigável, isso fez o rapaz estremecer. Ele entrou devagar, seu chefe olhava algo na tela do computador, logo o encarou com uma cara não muito amigável.

- Que espécie de matéria é essa? – Disse virando a tela e fazendo Naruto ver o conteúdo da tela, a última matéria que havia escrito, sobre um misterioso desaparecimento dentro de uma pequena propriedade no interior.

- Oras... É uma matéria que eu escrevi... – respondeu receoso.

- Sim... Mas porque cobrir isso? Existem coisas maiores, Uzumaki-san! Existem histórias muito melhores! Sabe pra que serve essa sua história? – disse o senhor de meia-idade intimidador.

-Para comover o público do jornal? – chutou o loiro.

-NÃO! Pra comover os 0,2% de senhoras idosas que vivem naquela região e lêem nosso jornal! O público urbano NÃO se interessa por esse tipo de Noticia! – falou evidentemente nervoso e colérico.

- Sim... Me desculpe senhor... Eu juro que farei uma matéria melhor... – disse olhando para o chefe.

- Essa é sua última chance, Uzumaki Naruto! Entendeu? – perguntou apoiando uma das mãos na mesa.

- Sim, senhor! Farei a melhor matéria que o senhor já viu! – o rapaz ainda estava receoso, mas seu tom de voz era determinado.

- Acho bom!Porque...- falou se levantando, fez uma breve pausa e continuou com sua voz dura e colérica. – Se você não conseguir uma excelente história para uma EXCELENTE matéria, você está DESPEDIDO! Entendeu? DES-PE-DI-DO!

- Sim!Você não irá se decepcionar! – falou o rapaz saindo apressado da sala do chefe.

Logo que Naruto fechou a porta atrás de si, deu um suspiro... Fazia tempo que alguma coisa minimamente interessante não acontecia naquela cidade, não interessante a ponto de recuperar seu emprego. Desceu com o elevador e andava até sua mesa, quando avistou seu amigo, Kiba, parado esperando ele. Ele era um fotógrafo do jornal e ele e Naruto costumavam fazer várias matérias juntos, era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos negros de íris estreita e caninos mais salientes do que o normal para um ser humano, baixo, pois media 1,62m, mas engraçado e um grande amigo.

- Até que enfim! Aconteceu uma coisa e agente PRECISA cobrir isso! – falou Kiba, tão logo avistou Naruto.

- Não vai dar... Eu realmente preciso achar uma história muito boa se não eu estou demitido! E nunca poderei me tornar o melhor jornalista do Japão! – disse Naruto ainda com o brilho em seus olhos.

- Então essa história é perfeita! –Kiba disse pondo as mãos nos ombros do amigo.

- Do que você ta falando?! – o loiro não estava entendendo nada.

- Parece que o Bispo foi assassinado, os padres que viram o assassino fizeram para a polícia um retrato falado e os peritos chegaram a conclusão que o assassino tem mais de 200 anos! Como um ser humano pode estar vivo por tanto tempo? – Kiba estava realmente empolgado.

- Sério?! – o semblante do loiro se iluminou. – E a polícia não abandonou o caso?

- Ainda não! Ninguém no jornal está sabendo dessa história! Nós PRECISAMOS ir lá e cobri-la! – disse o mais baixo pegando sua câmera que estava em cima da mesa do amigo.

- Você ta certo! Deixe eu pegar minhas coisas! -Naruto abriu a gaveta, pegou uma espécie de mp3 com um botão de gravação, era seu gravador, dela retirou também um caderninho de capa preta e uma caneta. – Vamos!

Os dois companheiros saíram determinados em conseguir o máximo de detalhes possível sobre o estranho caso. Kiba queria ajudar o amigo e Naruto queria muito mostrar para seu chefe que era um excelente jornalista e que aquela matéria seria inegualável.

* * *

-Acho que devemos desistir da investigação... – Sasuke declarou quando os investigadores ficaram sozinhos no cômodo.

- Seria melhor levarmos adiante... –discordou Kakashi.

- E então? Não acha tudo isso um absurdo?! – perguntou Itachi.

-Uhn... Não! Na verdade acho que é bem plausível... – Kakashi respondeu enquanto analisava o quarto.

- Mas Kakashi-san, não há nem uma explicação racional plausível... Suícidio é a mais provável, todos sabemos disso. – Sasuke ainda estava inconformado com a insistência do homem de cabelos prateados em levar a possibilidade de assassinato adiante.

- Sim... Mas não estou falando de algo racional... Vocês viram o corpo? – perguntou o homem de máscara olhando para os irmãos.

-Sim... – Sasuke respondeu se lembrando de quão horripilante era a cena.

_--Flash-back---_

_Sasuke entrou no IML, seguia o legista, andava por fileiras de gavetas até que no fim do corredor havia uma sala fechada por uma porta branca com apenas uma pequena janela quadrada. O legista abriu-a e entrou, o investigador entrou atrás, a sala era completamente branca e muito bem iluminada, haviam os mais diversos apetrechos médicos meticulosamente organizados em bandejas de metal, além de vários equipamentos. No centro havia uma mesa de metal, em cima desta se encontrava um volume, equivalente ao de um homem baixo, que estava coberto com um lençol branco. O cheiro era insuportável, o que fez com que Sasuke encobrisse o nariz com uma das mãos antes do legista lhe dar uma máscara descartável._

_-Muito obrigada, Orochimaru-san... –agradeceu o detetive._

_-Nunca vi algo parecido em todos corpos que já examinei na minha vida.-falou o médico retirando o lençol._

_O corpo estava completamente branco, os lábios estavam roxos e uma estranha expressão de paz no rosto do clérigo. As veias do pulso se encontravam completamente abertas, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era uma estranha marca no centro do tórax. Era uma marca preta, comprida na vertical, em volta dela havia um dois círculos, um interno ao outro, entre eles uma estranha inscrição em latim, dentro do círculo menor e em volta da marca havia um pentagrama. O investigador imediatamente bloco de papel que costumava carregar, uma caneta e desenhou o símbolo._

_-Essa marca não é um desenho, nem uma tatuagem... Também não foi causada por queimadura de fogo ou ácido. – falou o legista com ar sinistro. – É como se ela fosse parte da pele deste homem. Até mesmo na composição celular... Não sei quem fez isso... Mas com certeza não foi um simples tatuador, nem o uso de tecnologia de ponta possibilita algo assim..._

_-Certo..._

_---Fim do Flash-back---_

- Ainda acho que devemos desistir! – retrucou Sasuke.

- Concordo, não é dever, função e tão pouco inteligente sair investigando o sobrenatural. – Itachi colocou sua opinião.

- Por que não? Essa não deveria ser nossa função? Solucionar os casos seja lá quais forem? – retrucou o Kakashi.

- Que seja... Então acho que teremos de usar a biblioteca aqui da igreja... - disse Itachi meio contrariado, logo assumindo um tom carregado de ironia. – Afinal, teremos de revirar o submundo para achar uma assassina de mais de 200 anos...

-Eu vou perguntar se podemos usar os documentos da biblioteca para os padres... – falou o investigador de olhos bicolores saindo do quarto. – Eu contacto vocês...

-Vamos? – perguntou Sasuke, Itachi só maneou a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Os dois se encaminharam para a saída, apesar de terem maneiras diferentes de pensar, eles concordavam que dessa vez Kakashi havia ido longe demais. Onde já se viu a polícia atrás de "forças ocultas"? Mal deixaram o prédio, flashes começaram a disparar. Uma multidão de repórteres de jornais, telejornais e rádios, tentava, loucamente, conseguir um depoimento dos investigadores, tentavam entrar na área demarcada, mas eram impedidos pelos oficiais de polícia encarregados de guardar a área. Mal se aproximaram da saída da área um aglomerado de jornalistas os cercou, milhares de perguntas eram feitas ao mesmo tempo, nenhuma compreensível, todos berravam com a intenção de ter sua questão ouvida e respondida.

Uma jornalista se aproximou deles devagar, tinha os cabelos azuis escuros lisos, relativamente compridos, olhos brancos exóticos e era um tanto quanto tímida para a profissão, chegou perto de Sasuke de forma insegura e perguntou em tom baixo, quase inaudível.

- Uchiha-san, dê um depoimento, por favor...

- Humpf... Sem comentários! – Sasuke se limitou a reponder enquanto caminhava até o carro tentando se livrar dos repórteres.

- Ouvi dizer que o suspeito teria uma idade, teoricamente, impossível de ser alcançada atualmente pelos seres humanos... O que acha disso? – perguntou a mesma jornalista correndo atrás dele com um gravador.

- Já disse, sem comentários! – falou abrindo a porta do carro, alguns policiais vieram ajudar a afastar os repórteres para que os irmãos pudessem fechar as portas.

- Uchiha-san, só uma entrevista, por favor! – berrou a jornalista enquanto era afastada do carro, para que ele pudesse sair

Itachi e Sasuke fecharam as portas, o mais velho deu uma ajeitada no retrovisor e ligou o veículo, ele saiu devagar e atento a qualquer loucura que aqueles jornalistas pudessem fazer por um pequeno depoimento. A verdade é que os dois odiavam a imprensa, eles só ajudavam a criar polêmica sobre o caso e qualquer que fosse a decisão tomada pela justiça com relação ao culpado pelo crime, eles iriam conseguir fazer com que a população se voltasse contra a polícia. Itachi nem perguntou para Sasuke se este preferia ficar em casa, foram direto para a delegacia, deveriam aguardar o telefonema de Kakashi. Enquanto isso, Naruto e Kiba chagavam ao local, pelo volume de repórteres de todos os tipos, a história deveria ser realmente muito boa, logo eles avistaram um rosto conhecido, era Hinata, havia feito faculdade com eles e eram muito amigos, andaram até ela e viram que estava com uma cara meio desapontada.

- Olá, Hinata-chan!– Naruto disse alegre.

-Oi, Hinata! – cumprimentou Kiba com um sorriso.

-Olá, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun... – falou a garota dando um sorriso tímido.

-O que fazem aqui? –perguntou o loiro.

-Meu chefe disse pra eu cobrir esse caso para a rádio, mas não estou indo muito bem...

- Ué? Entreviste os investigadores? Quem é responsável pelo caso? – Kiba perguntou enquanto preparava a câmera para possíveis surpresas.

- Pois é... Os Uchiha e Hatake-san que foram chamados para analisar o caso... – falava a morena enquanto olhava ao redor para ver se alguém saía do prédio ou chegava ao local.

- E...? – Naruto estava inquieto.

- Uchiha Sasuke-san e Itachi-san acabaram de sair e só repetem que não vão fazer comentários... E Hatake-san ainda está lá dentro, não saiu desde que chegou de tarde... – falou com certo desapontamento na voz.

- Ahn... Entendi! Mas não se preocupe, Hinata-chan! Nós conseguiremos a melhor entrevista e as melhores matérias sobre esse caso! – Naruto disse confiante, Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

* * *

- Hatake-san, deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou o padre quando o homem de cabelos brancos o avistou e chamou.

-Agora você é o responsável pela paróquia, certo, Padre Fuji? – perguntou o investigador.

- Sim... Por quê? – estranhou a pergunta.

- É porque queremos usar a biblioteca da paróquia para continuarmos a investigação... Se não, não conseguiremos seguir adiante. – falou coçando a cabeça.

- Está bem... Se é para provar que o Bispo Watanabe não é um suicida... – disse o Padre meio relutante.

- Mas para isso... Não poderemos nos deparar com... Obstáculos... – falou Kakashi em um tom sério e olhando nos olhos do clérigo.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Hatake-san? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Podemos circular livremente e ler qualquer texto da biblioteca da paróquia? – o padre ficou em silêncio. Kakashi percebeu sua relutância e decidiu arriscar. – Se não... Não teremos como provar que o Bispo não é um suicida e vocês deverão jogá-lo para ser enterrado em um cemitério qualquer, cujo solo não é sagrado...

- Tudo bem... Se for para colaborar com a investigação... – respondeu o responsável pela igreja, soltando um suspiro onde se percebia grande descontentamento.

- Ótimo! Muito obrigada, Padre Fuji! – disse o investigador fazendo uma leve mesura com a cabeça.

Kakashi pegou o celular para ligar para seus "parceiros" nesse caso, Itachi e Sasuke, mas por mais que tentasse liga-lo, nada acontecia. Coçou um pouco a cabeça e constatou que o aparelho estava sem bateria, o único jeito seria se dirigir até um telefone público para informar os colegas, suspirou pesadamente, não queria andar até o orelhão, queria sentar e ficar lendo o volume de Icha Icha Paradise que havia acabado de comprar até que os Uchiha chegassem. Caminhou até a porta, sorrateiramente, tentaria não ser percebido pelos repórteres, mas assim que abriu a porta, milhares deles tentavam avançar para dentro da área de segurança, para conseguir algo.

- Acho que preciso de cobertura... – disse o investigador, chamando alguns oficiais da polícia para acompanhá-lo até o orelhão do outro lado da rua.

Chegou lá, discou o número da delegacia, não ouvia nada, os repórteres a sua volta berravam tentando obter atenção, apenas informou que queria falar com qualquer um dos Uchiha, nem sabe quem o atendeu, se limitou a dizer:

- Está liberado, venham para cá, agora... – desligou o telefone.

Andava de volta para a paróquia os policiais que havia chamado tentavam, com muito custo, afastar os jornalistas, Naruto lutou e conseguiu se aproximar de Kakashi, Kiba tirava muitas fotos, Hinata havia dado seu gravador para o amigo, sabia que ele conseguiria alguma coisa.

- Você realmente acredita que o bispo não cometeu suicídio, Hatake-san?! – Naruto disse muito alto e aproximou os dois gravadores da boca do homem, assim como todos jornalistas que ficaram em silêncio neste momento.

- Eu acho! E vamos provar isso, nem que tenhamos que recorrer a meios... Hum... – pensou por alguns instantes na melhor palavra. – Não-convencionais de investigação.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Hatake-san...? – todos direcionaram seus gravadores e microfones para Hinata e logo após para o policial.

- Que esse caso não pode ser solucionado com os meios de investigação mais comuns e tradicionais, que sei que todos vocês conhecem muito bem. – respondeu enquanto andava de volta a paróquia.

Todos queriam saber de mais detalhes, Kakashi apenas ignorou, entrou no local e retirou de seu bolso o seu livro favorito, sentou-se em uma cadeira e continuou a lê-lo enquanto esperava Itachi e Sasuke. Uma meia hora se passou e a porta se abriu, o homem de máscara colocou o marcador no livro e guardou-o em seu bolso, eram Itachi e Sasuke e suas expressões não eram muito... Felizes.

- Olá, de novo... O que houve? – Kakashi perguntou com seu típico tom, alegre, preguiçoso e irritante, de voz.

- Você disse algo para a imprensa, não é, Kakashi-san? – Itachi o olhou muito sério.

- Nada de mais... É que eles estavam tão afoitos... Resolvi dar uma palhinha para deixá-los mais calmos... – parecia sorrir por baixo da mascara.

- Saiba que agora, eles estão piores! – Sasuke resmungou cruzando os braços.

-Que pena... Mas vamos ao que interessa! – sorriu novamente. - Temos acesso livre aos documentos e livros da biblioteca... Encontraram alguma coisa?

- Sim... Mandei o desenho do símbolo que estava no cadáver para alguns teólogos analisarem, todos estão em dúvida, disseram que a inscrição em latim quer dizer "Que essa alma descanse eternamente no reino de Deus", algo típico das seitas e ordens da Igreja Católica, mas... – Sasuke fez uma pausa para se lembrar do resto. – Mas o pentagrama dentro de um círculo é um símbolo típico das bruxas de tradição familiar, ou seja, cujo conhecimento das artes era passado dentro da família, geralmente para o filho ou filha mais velhos.

- Ótimo, vamos começar! Quero acabar isso rápido, amanhã de noite quero só aproveitar! – Itachi deu um leve sorriso malicioso.

Os três caminharam em direção a uma escada que levava para o subsolo, Kakashi pegou uma chave de dentro de seu bolso, desceram a escada, estava meio escuro e ainda não haviam achado o interruptor que ligasse as luzes do corredor. Forçavam um pouco a visão para enxergar o que estava em frente, até que chegaram a uma porta de madeira que estava trancada. O Uchiha mais velho tateou um pouco as paredes, até que achou o interruptor e o pressionou, fazendo com que todas as luzes do corredor se acendessem. Viram que a porta era de madeira escura e não possuía trinco, apenas fechadura, Kakashi colocou a chave na fechadura, girou-a e ouviram um pequeno estalo e a porta se abriu.

Entraram; a biblioteca também era escura, mas os interruptores ficavam logo ao lado da porta. Havia milhares de livros, não faziam nem idéia de por onde começariam, até que viram um computador na mesa que deveria ser do bibliotecário. Sasuke foi até ela, puxou a cadeira, sentou-se e ligou a máquina, enquanto esperava ela ligar, Kakashi andava analisando o local. O computador não tinha senha, então somente os membros da igreja deveriam ter acesso a ele, Sasuke abriu o único programa que havia no desktop e ficou satisfeito ao ver que este possuía um catálogo completo de livros e documentos da biblioteca, além de um bom mecanismo de busca por assuntos ou palavras. Digitou a palavra "seita" e "ordem" e clicou em buscar, uma imensa lista apareceu na tela.

- Encontrei os livros... Mas acho que não conseguiremos sair tão cedo daqui... – falou abaixando a barra lateral para ver até onde a longa lista ia.

- Então vamos começar! – falou Itachi olhando a tela e anotando os nomes e localização de 10 livros, Sasuke e Kakashi fizeram o mesmo.

* * *

Kiba olhou o relógio, já era 1h00 da manhã e não havia nem um movimento que pudesse dizer que os investigadores sairiam do local do crime. Deu um bocejo alto e se espreguiçou, queria voltar pra casa, mas seria terrível se perdesse algo. Hinata dormia profundamente sentada no banco de trás do carro e Naruto havia saído para comprar bebidas e algo para comerem. Mal pensou isso e o jornalista loiro já voltava com duas sacolas de supermercado.

- Viu algum movimento? – perguntou Naruto enquanto se apoiava no carro, ao lado do amigo, procurava algo nas sacolas.

- Não... Só a troca de turnos dos tiras... – Suspirou. – Ainda bem que deixei bastante ração pro Akamaru...

- Acho que vou escrever pro jornal o que descobrimos, pelo menos teremos algo para essa edição... – Naruto entregou um lanche e o refrigerante que Kiba havia pedido. – Tem alguma foto boa?

- Tenho sim... Umas 2... Se conseguíssemos entrar lá, seria melhor... – disse o homem de cabelos castanhos abrindo a latinha e desembrulhando o lanche.

- Então vamos descarregar no meu laptop enquanto esperamos algo mais interessante acontecer... – falou Naruto desanimado, pegando seu lanche e um refrigerante e depositando as sacolas no banco do passageiro, dentro do carro.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

Biblioteca da Igreja,  
11h30 da manhã

Itachi folheava rapidamente algumas páginas do último livro que havia pegado, era muito antigo e algumas partes eram muito difíceis de ler. Passava os olhos pelas páginas rapidamente procurando a ligação da Igreja com as bruxas sem que fossem sobre a inquisição, ou depoimentos de pessoas que encontraram bruxas em sua cidade ou até os ridículos guias que descreviam de forma detalhada os meios de se identificar uma bruxa e como comprovar se a pessoa realmente estava aliada ao "demônio" ou não. Sasuke dormia largado em uma cadeira com a mão sobre o último livro que olhava e Kakashi dormia sentado com os pés sobre a mesa, braços cruzados e seu tão amado livrinho pornô, ou melhor, como o mesmo dizia "romance para adultos", sobre o rosto.

Continuou nesse ritmo até que algo chamou sua atenção, parou de folhear as páginas e começou a ler essa com atenção, para variar era sobre a inquisição, leu o mesmo "bla, bla, bla" clássico, pensou em desistir e continuar a folhear, mas algo lhe dizia que deveria continuar lendo até que arregalou os olhos com as informações que lia. Esse livro negava muitas coisas sobre a inquisição e sobre a Igreja Católica.

- Encontrei! – disse para si mesmo e foi acordar os outros dois, eles precisavam ver aquilo.

---//---

Kiba voltou com o café para os amigos e com o Tokyo Post em mãos, a matéria dele e de Naruto era manchete do caderno Cidade, isso significava que o editor havia gostado da matéria escrita às pressas pelo jornalista para conseguir mandá-la a tempo do fechamento da edição que estava em suas mãos. Quando chegou Naruto e Hinata ouviam o jornal da rádio para a qual a morena trabalhava, no momento passava a breve entrevista que ela e Naruto haviam feito com o investigador Hatake Kakashi. O Sol estava quase atingindo seu pico no céu azul, o calor era quase insuportável, o final do verão dava suas caras e fazia jus ao título de período mais quente do ano.

- E ai, algum movimento? – perguntou o recém-chegado.

- Não... Ninguém entrou ou saiu desde que Uchiha Itachi-san e Uchiha Sasuke-san chegaram... – falou Hinata pegando seu café com leite e dando o achocolatado a Naruto.

- Olhem, lá! A porta está abrindo! Vamos ver o que é! – Naruto pegou seu gravador, largando o achocolatado sobre o veículo.

Correram até o local, os três oficiais de polícia saiam do local, visivelmente cansados, Itachi carregava um livro de aspecto empoeirado e antigo. Naruto e Hinata se aproximaram da saída para tentar abordá-los rapidamente, Kiba já com a câmera pronta, tirava várias fotos para a matéria que com certeza seria capa da seção do jornal do dia seguinte.

- Hatake-san, Uchihas-san! Passaram a noite inteira dentro do local do crime o que encontrara? – Naruto perguntou afoito.

- Sem comentários... – Sasuke respondeu visivelmente cansado.

- Chegaram a alguma conclusão, Hatake-san? – Hinata se dirigiu direto ao outro investigador que era mais... Gentil.

- A única conclusão que temos... É que o Japão não nos dará nem uma nova informação, só acharemos as respostas que solucionam essa investigação na Europa. – disse entrando no carro junto com os irmãos e fechando a porta.

- Nós não havíamos concordado em não revelar nada a imprensa? – Itachi perguntou de forma descontente a Kakashi, seu olhar severo o mirava através do espelho retrovisor.

- É que ás vezes eu me esqueço... – falou em seu tom de voz habitual.

- Então são essas as quatro famílias? – perguntou Sasuke mostrando página que haviam quatro sobrenomes marcados.

-Sim. – confirmou o mais velho.

* * *

Naruto estava esperançoso, havia conseguido algo, mas não era o suficiente, olhou para Kiba e este entendeu muito bem o recado e confirmou com a cabeça, então se virou para Hinata que não entendia nada.

- Hi-chan... Podemos pedir um favor? – começou o jornalista.

-Sim... Mas por que? – ela estava confusa.

- Sabe se seu primo está em casa? – Kiba perguntou.

- O Neji? Não sei... O que querem dele? – ainda não havia entendido.

- É que não conseguimos muitas informações... Talvez... Ele pudesse nos ajudar a conseguir mais! Ele não tem um amigo que é hacker? – disse o fotógrafo com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Mas... Isso, não seria muito correto... Kiba-kun e Naruto-kun... – respondeu insegura.

- Pelo bem da reportagem... – pediu Naruto em um tom pidão.

- Ah... Se for assim... Acho que podemos pedir a ajuda dele... Se ele estiver aqui no Japão

- Ótimo! Então, vamos? – disseram os dois simultaneamente.

* * *

- São esses nomes, Sasuke-san? – perguntou uma policial de cabelos rosas curtos.

- Sim, pode pesquisar a árvore genealógica dessas famílias. Sempre siga o ramo do primogênito, não importando o sexo e descubra os nomes das pessoas que pertencem a essas famílias, Haruno-san. – ordenou o Uchiha mais novo.

-Farei isso o mais rápido possível, Sasuke-san! – o tom da policial era esperançoso e carinhoso, era óbvio que ela nutria sentimentos pelo moreno.

- Então, faça! – respondeu de forma grosseira, indo em direção a sua sala.

Entrou em sua sala, havia uma cópia do papel que havia dado a Haruno Sakura, olhou-o atentamente, riu-se por dentro, sabia que ela nutria sentimentos por ele, mas ela não era seu tipo de mulher e nunca seria. Pegou o papel e olhou os nomes, famílias de bruxos e bruxas? Mais parecia uma piada, renomados investigadores japoneses fazendo a "caça às bruxas", definitivamente era coisa de filme de comédia. Lá estavam, descobriria quem eram os herdeiros dos Bovantheli, CapreDonovan, Tei e Spinardi e acabaria de uma vez com essa história maluca de bruxas, inquisição e onde quer que isso poderia os levar.

* * *

Os três amigos se encontravam parados a frente da porta de um apartamento, já haviam tocado a campainha e esperavam a porta ser aberta pelo dono da residência, mas a falta de barulhos no interior do lugar os preocupava com a hipótese do dono ter feito mais uma de suas viagens.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – a voz cansada que vinha das costas dos amigos os assustou, Hinata não conteve o susto, Kiba entrou em estado de alerta e Naruto tentou conter a surpresa.

- Neji... Que susto... – disse a morena observando a pequena mala de viagens que se encontrava ao lado do primo. – Chegou de viagem?

- Sim... Mas o que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou intrigado enquanto pegava as chaves que estavam dentro do bolso da calça.

- É que precisamos da sua ajuda... – adiantou Kiba. – É uma história meio longa...

- Tudo bem... Entrem e me contem... – a voz era cansada, mas ele não deixaria de ajudar a prima e os amigos, se eles foram até lá sem ligar para ele, significava que estavam realmente precisando.

Entraram e se sentaram na sala, Neji colocou as malas no quarto, mais tarde iria desfazâ-las, mas nesse momento o mais importante era ouvir o que os amigos precisavam. O homem do clã Hyuuga também era jornalista e trabalhava no mesmo local de Naruto, porém, devido sua inquestionável competência e talento para o jornalismo, subiu rapidamente na carreira e agora trabalhava mais como correspondente internacional, sendo assim passava a maior parte do tempo viajando do que em casa.

- Então... O que houve? – perguntou se sentando numa poltrona em frente aos colegas.

- Você ainda tem contato com o Gaara? – perguntou Naruto.

-Sim... Mas me contem o que aconteceu... – disse o Hyuuga estranhando a situação.

Os três contaram com o máximo de detalhes a história e tudo que sabiam sobre ela, inclusive o estranho depoimento dado por Kakashi sobre o Japão e o local do crime não serem mais o ponto chave do caso. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Neji digeria tudo que havia ouvido, nunca havia pensado que pudesse acontecer algo do gênero, em toda sua história a Igreja Católica havia sido muito cuidadosa com todos os escândalos, abafando-os muito bem, não era possível que tivessem deixado algo do gênero acontecer.

- Tudo bem... Eu ligo pro Gaara para ver se ele descobre para onde eles vão e o que estão procurando, mas... Haverá uma condição... – respondeu o primo de Hinata, essa estranhou, seu primo, sempre tão prestativo pedindo algo em troca?

-Tudo bem... Estou disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa... O que você quer?– Naruto também estranhou a atitude, não era típico do colega fazer coisas do gênero. Naruto, Hinata e Kiba se entreolhavam, esperando a tal condição.

- Eu só ajudo vocês... Se... Vocês me levarem junto! – falou dando um enorme sorriso e rindo da cara de espanto que eles haviam feito.

- Era só isso, Neji-kun? - perguntou Hinata docemente.

- Lógico! Não posso ficar de fora de uma história tão boa como essa! – continuou o Hyuuga, todos riram. – Vou ligar para o Gaara, chamo vocês quando eu conseguir algo!

- Tudo bem! – Kiba se levantou energético, finalmente voltaria para casa e veria Akamaru.

Foram cada um para suas respectivas casas, a única coisa que lhes restava fazer era esperar Neji ligar e dar mais informações. O primo de Hinata decidiu tomar um banho e dormir, devido ao cansaço, mas acordaria bem cedo no dia seguinte para falar com Gaara, o caso realmente havia o intrigado, queria muito estar presente quando se desse o desfecho dessa história tão... Peculiar.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke dormia recostado na cadeira, só restava esperar que Sakura voltasse com os resultados para eles serem apresentados a Itachi, Kakashi e seu chefe, Sarutobi Sasuke. Leves batidas na porta acordaram o oficial de polícia, ele se ajeitou na cadeira e a roupa e mandou que a pessoa entrasse, era Haruno Sakura, carregando uma pasta "L".

- Sasuke-san... Aqui estão as fichas que me pediu, gravei-as em DVD também para facilitar durante a apresentação... – falou a mulher de cabelos rosas depositando a pasta sobre a mesa.

- Ótimo... Agora chame Sarutobi-san, Kakashi e meu irmão... Preciso mostrar isso à eles. – falou pegando as folhas de dentro da pasta e analisando-as cuidadosamente.

-Sim! – Sakura se retirou.

---//---

- E então, o que encontrou? – Itachi perguntou tão logo Sasuke entrou na sala de reuniões do departamento, o que mais queria era voltar para seu apartamento e dormir, por mais incrível que parecesse.

- Pessoas que supostamente tem ligação com uma estranha repartição do Vaticano... Mas infelizmente não consegui mais informações. – respondeu o Uchiha mais novo.

- Vamos ver o que tem ai, Sasuke-san... – falou Saturobi, o chefe do departamento.

Sasuke apenas pegou o DVD que Sakura havia gravado, colocou no computador, ligou o datashow e abaixou a tela, em poucos instantes surgia uma tela azul-marinho com o símbolo da polícia japonesa de plano de fundo, ele apertou o mouse e surgiu uma outra tela, onde havia a uma árvore genealógica, o título da tela era CapreDonovan.

- A família CapreDonovan é uma família muito antiga, comecei a seguir a linha de primogenitura, pois os conhecimentos e tradições das quatro famílias que estavam no livro só são passados ao primeiro filho ou filha, o resto da família é ignorante quanto às práticas mágicas. – falou fazendo um sinal de aspas quando disse "mágicas", enfatizando que achava aquilo um absurdo.

- Mas quem seria o herdeiro que vive nos dias de hoje? – Itachi tentava apressar o irmão.

- Você quer dizer A herdeira... Essa suspeita é a que eu, em particular, acho mais curiosa... – dizendo isso deu mais um clique e uma linha vermelha surgiu, destacando toda linha de primogênitos da família, até chegar a um último nome. Mais um clique e surgiu uma tela onde havia uma pequena foto de uma bela mulher e alguns de seus dados básicos. – Está é Sienna CapreDonovan... Italiana, atualmente com 24 anos, trabalha em uma empresa de serviços em Roma, nem uma pendência e também não tem ficha policial... Aparentemente uma cidadã normal que paga suas contas e seus impostos, mas ela é uma de nossas suspeitas e que merece ser investigada mais a fundo. Parece que teve dois filhos aos 16 anos com um namorado, ele decidiu que não assumiria e ela os criou sem pai, porém hoje mora sozinha... Parece que os filhos foram assassinados...

- Interessante... – Falou o chefe. Mais um clique no mouse e mais uma árvore genealógica, dessa vez com o título de Spinardi.

- Esses são os Spinardi, mas não deram a mesma sorte dos CapreDonovan, vários dos primogênitos são mulheres, por isso elas mudaram de nome várias vezes, mas a tradição do primogênito continua... – Sasuke, novamente a linha vermelha seguindo a primogenitura. Na tela seguinte o mesmo esquema, uma foto de uma bela garota e algumas informações básicas sobre ela. – Sarah Williams, inglesa, 18 anos... Seu pai é o primogênito que passou todo seu conhecimento a ela... Também nada de suspeito, vive em Roma com o pai, estuda Letras na Universidade de Roma. Aparentemente nada de errado, porém também é uma das possíveis integrantes da "seita".

Mais um clique e uma nova tela, dessa vez o título era Tei, Sasuke já colocou a linha vermelha dos primogênitos para agilizar as coisas.

-Os Tei são mais uma das famílias da "seita", também podemos observar a troca de sobrenomes diversas vezes devido ao casamento... Mas essa última troca é a mais interessante. –falou apontando com um laser o ramo mais inferior da família. – Casamento com os Capeto, uma família que governou a França por mais de 800 anos e foi excomungada pela Igreja... Por que será que uma família católica, de membros de alguma ordem que está dentro do seio do Vaticano se casaria com a família dos chamados "Reis Malditos"? – Mais um clique e novamente a ficha de uma mulher. – Helena Capeto, primogênita de ambos os lados da família, francesa, 20 anos, estuda Ciências Políticas, uma aluna brilhante... Também nada curioso além do fato dela ser uma Capeto... Mas o fato dela ser a primogênita dos Tei, significa que ela também faz parte dessa organização da Igreja Católica, ela, uma Capeto.

Apertou mais uma vez o botão do mouse e passa para uma tela escrita Bovantheli, também já coloca a linha vermelha adiantando o processo.

- Essa família, assim como as outras duas que mencionei... Tiveram várias primogênitas mulheres, porém elas não só não trocavam seus sobrenomes ao se casar como os filhos mantiveram o sobrenome das mães. – Clicou mais uma vez e novamente a ficha com foto de uma adolescente apareceu. – Essa é Mariane Silva Bovantheli, brasileira, 17 anos, mora atualmente em Roma, sozinha. O mais intrigante sobre essa família é que eles saíram da Itália, foram para o Brasil, permaneceram lá por um bom tempo, porém só ela foi trazida de volta, sua mãe e sua avó permaneceram em São Paulo. Atualmente está terminando o Ensino Médio.

- Só isso? – perguntou Saturobi.

- Sim. – respondeu Sasuke fechando a tela e desligando o datashow. – E então?

- Que bom... Posso dormir... – Itachi mal se agüentava de tanto sono.

- Sim, são suspeitas... Acho que vocês me deram argumentos suficientes... Tem meu aval para ir aonde quer que elas estejam e investigá-las! Podem ir... – falou o senhor saindo da sala.

-Quem querem investigar? – perguntou Itachi arrumando suas coisas.

- Eu quero aquela tal de Sienna... Achei-a muito interessante... – respondeu Sasuke com um meio sorriso.

- Uhn... Acho que eu vou ficar com aquela francesa, lá... Como era nome dela mesmo? – perguntou Kakashi já na porta enquanto guardava seu precioso livro para "maiores de idade", deixando evidente o quanto prestara atenção no que Sasuke havia dito.

-Helena Capeto... – Respondeu Itachi. – Pra mim tanto faz... Acho que vou falar com as outras duas que sobraram... Nem uma muito interessante...

Sakura entrou na sala, Saturobi pediu para que ela fosse até lá para ver do que eles precisariam.

- Haruno –san... Precisamos de duas passagens para Roma o mais rápido possível e uma para Villeneuve-les-Avignon, França! – ordenou o palestrante saindo da sala.

-Sim, Sasuke-san! – respondeu fazendo uma leve mesura.

Os três saíram da central e foram para suas casas, precisavam descansar o máximo que conseguissem algo lhes dizia que não teriam mais tanto descanso quando chegassem a Europa. Às 23h Sakura ligou para cada um informando que iriam viajar no dia seguinte e a hora de cada vôo. Cada um arrumou sua mala, era grande, pois algo no íntimo de todos dizia que eles ficariam lá por um bom tempo, Itachi já havia colocado seu sobretudo favorito dentro da mala e bebia uma pequena dose de Whiske, Sasuke também de mala pronta estava deitado na cama de casal de seu quarto e olhava para o teto, já Kakashi havia passado na livraria para compra o último volume de "Icha Icha Paradise" para ler durante o tempo que passasse no "Velho Continente", além de colocar algumas edições que já possuía dentro da mala, só para recordar.

* * *

A manhã seguinte chegou rápido, Naruto acordou e foi até a cozinha, pegou uma caixinha pequena de leite na geladeira, abriu-a e tomou-a de uma vez. Pensava no rumo interessante que esse caso estava tomando, quando o som do telefone despertou-o de seus pensamentos. Andou até a sala e atendeu o aparelho:

-Moshi-moshi... Uzumaki Naruto, falando... Uhum... Sim... Vou avisar o Kiba e nos encontramos no aeroporto... Preciso ligar para o jornal avisando disso... Tudo bem... Até mais! – desligou o aparelho e se dirigiu para o quarto, tinha de arrumar as malas rapidamente, não queria perder nada.

_Continua..._

No próximo capítulo...

"_Quem é você?! O que quer da minha filha?"_

" _Me desculpe... Mas isso que você está falando... É loucura!"_

"_Precisamos nos encontrar... Urgente!"_

"_Humpf... Não me misturo com plebeus!"_

" '_Uhn... Aquele sim... parece ser um homem muitíssimo interessante' " – deu um sorriso sedutor ao desconhecido._

Espero que gostem do capítulo e me mandem reviews ^.^'

Kissus!!!

Até mais!


End file.
